


Ghost-busting doesn't pay the bills.

by Srjacksin (SRjackson)



Series: Power balance [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established truce, M/M, Oral Sex, Sugar vladdy, Trans! Danny, older!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRjackson/pseuds/Srjacksin
Summary: "TUCK: you got fired again ?DANNY: I kept missing shifts .DANNY: and I think I'm getting a reputation cause NO ONE else seems to be hiring….TUCK: yeaaa you don't do great with conventional jobs….DANNY: I KNOW IM FUVKING UNEMPLOYABLEDANNY: f UVKINGDANNY: DUCKINGTUCKER: Maybe you should look into getting a sugar daddy or something asdfghDANNY: im going to murder my phone .DANNY: WAIT WHAT "
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Power balance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875745
Comments: 13
Kudos: 326
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics





	Ghost-busting doesn't pay the bills.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter ya filthy fucks.

On one hand, getting to finally move out of Fenton Works had been a relief beyond measure. It had taken time to find a decent place, in terms of location. Close enough to keep up with Amity's ghost problem, but far enough away that his parents would have to go out of their way to visit. God... As much as he loved them, they'd been breathing down his neck more and more about...well, adulting, in general. He didn't have any intention of going to college, like Jazz had, he'd just barely made it through high school and his grades showed it. Trying to explain that to his parents had only made them more insistent on having him "take over the family business" and as it were right now...that didn't seem like a great option, either. 

And then, on the other hand….the mounting stack of utility bills and rent notices was _really_ making Danny rethink it. 

Danny sighed, flipping through the papers with growing distress. This was _totally_ not worth his shitty Elmerton apartment. 

(that nagging little voice in the back of his head reminded him that this wouldn't even be an issue if he'd managed to hold down a job long enough to actually pay all this shit on time, like a normal fucking human being-) 

His phone buzzed in his back pocket, and he gladly discarded a late notice in favor of answering it. 

\----

**TUCK:** **_yo whats up? U free for lunch today? Nasty burger??_**

**_TUCK: Can't, sorry_**

**TUCK** **_: Y? :(_**

 **DANNY** **_: I'm already mourning my bank account._**

 **DANNY** **_: I am. SO fucking broke dude._**

 **TUCK:** **_like how broke we talking here man? U seriously can even do lunch???_**

 **DANNY:** **_My electricity's getting cut on the 5th if I don't figure this shit out._**

 **TUCK** **_: OH_**

 **TUCK** **_: FUCK._**

**DANNY: Y U P**

**TUCK:** **_you got fired again_ ** **?**

 **DANNY:** **_I kept missing shifts_ ** **.**

 **DANNY:** **_and I think I'm getting a reputation cause NO ONE else seems to be hiring…._**

 **TUCK:** **_yeaaa you don't do great with conventional jobs…._**

 **DANNY:** **_I KNOW IM FUVKING UNEMPLOYABLE_**

 **DANNY:** **_f UVKING_**

 **DANNY:** **_DUCKING_**

 **TUCKER:** **_Maybe you should look into getting a sugar daddy or something asdfghj_**

 **DANNY:** **_im going to murder my phone_ ** **.**

 **DANNY:** **_WAIT WHAT_ **

**DANNY:** **_TUCKER TGIS IS SERIOUS_ ** **!!**

 **TUCK:** **_I know I'm being deadass_ ** **.**

 **DANNY:** **_no_ **

**TUCK:** **_It's rlly not that bad??_ **

**DANNY:** **_absolutely not_**

 **TUCK:** **_literally just find a lonely older guy on grindr or something_ ** **?** **_It's not like it's hard. And it's pretty easy to spot creeps_ ** **.**

 **DANNY:** **_t UCK ER_ **

**DANNY: ...** **_wait wtf have yOU DONE THAT BEFORE_**

 **TUCK:** **_once or twice, yea_ ** **.**

 **DANNY:** **_...dude_ ** **.**

 **DANNY:** **_deadass?_**

 **TUCK:** **_deadass._ **

**TUCK:** **_Deader than your ass_ ** **.**

 **DANNY:** **_Call me_ ** **.**

\----

In the end, Danny _did_ , wind up meeting Tuck at the Nasty Burger….but it definitely wasn't for lunch. 

"Dude, you're being _way_ too picky."

It hadn't taken long for Tucker to help him set up an account, and Danny had spent the better part of the past two hours flicking hesitantly through various profiles. 

"I'm not- I'm just being cautious!" 

Tucker cocked an eyebrow, "You haven't even tried to message anyone yet."

Danny sputtered to come up with a decent argument, but he really couldn't. None of the guys he'd looked up were perfect, obviously, but most of them were fairly attractive and a few even had similar interests listed….he was really just too damn anxious and embarrassed to message any of them. 

Tucker sighed and held out his hand, "Just give me your phone, man."

Danny dropped his head to the table with a defeated groan and just about chucked the device into his friend's lap. 

Tucker tapped back to the search menu, "Look, you're going about this all wrong, you don't even have any filters on- no wonder you can't find someone decent-" 

"Aghh, I know, I just...really don't feel comfortable messaging a total stranger?" 

Tucker snorted, "Seriously? Like this would be any less awkward if it was someone you knew? 

Danny surprised him then, nodding weakly without taking his head off the table. 

Tucker let out a thoughtful hum as he returned his attention to the app. Ugh...this would be easier if he could just sync up Danny's social media...then maybe he could find someone like a friend of a friend who'd be willing- but no, that would completely defeat the whole "semi anonymous" thing Grindr had going. 

After another moment of contemplating, he closed the app and opened Danny's Contacts, scrolling through out of sheer desperation. 

He paused when he got to the F section. 

"FROOT-LOOP" 

….why the hell would Danny have Vlad's number saved?? 

He squinted at the screen disbelief before glancing up to make sure Danny wasn't looking, and then opened the chat. 

There weren't very many messages- and the few blocky paragraphs sent between seemed to be detailing the terms of _a truce._

 _Oh_ . _OHHHH shit this was way too good-_

Tucker couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he finished reading. He spared Danny another glance before he started typing. 

**_"Hey Vlad can I ask you something?_ **

**_U w U"_**

Danny looked up at the sound of his keyboard clicking

"Uh, Tuck?" He stood up, leaning over the table to see the screen, _"Tucker What The Fuck Are You Doing!?'_

Tucker laughed, scrambling out of his reach, "Trying a different approach!"

Danny lunged at him just as he hit send. 

_"Tucker I swear to fucking god give me my phone back!"_

He managed to evade the Halfa for about a minute, darting away from their booth and outside, before Danny resolved to tackle him to the sidewalk. 

The phone buzzed as Danny snatched it away, leaving Tucker wheezing with laughter on the ground. 

**FROOT-LOOP** : **_"Daniel, what the fudge does "U-W-U" mean?"_**

Danny scrolled up to see the message Tucker had sent, and his phone buzzed again before he could start yelling at him. 

**FROOT-LOOP:** **_"Nevermind. I don't care to know. What do you want?"_ **

Danny slowly sank down onto the curb as the realization of what his friend had done dawned on him. 

Tucker finally managed to catch us breath and join him, "You good man?"

Danny didn't even look up, mumbling as he started typing, "I really don't know whether I should slap you or thank you." 

He hit send. 

\---

 **DANNY** : **_Hey Vlad can I ask you something? U w U_**

 **FROOT-LOOP** : **_Daniel, what the fudge does "U-W-U" mean?_**

 **FROOT-LOOP:** **_Nevermind. I don't care to know. What do you want?_**

 **DANNY:** **_Something I'd prefer to talk about in person. Are you still working right now or no?_**

 **FROOT-LOOP:** **_Since when do you care about my schedule?_**

 **DANNY:** **_I'm trying to be POLITE, jackass_ ** **.**

 **FROOT-LOOP:** **_Try a bit harder_ ** **.**

 **DANNY:** **_ughhhhh.. SoRRY_**

 **FROOT-LOOP:** **_Thank you. Yes, I'm still working._**

 **DANNY:** **_Okay, Town Hall in 5?_**

 **FROOT-LOOP:** **_I'll be in my office_ ** **.**

 **FROOT-LOOP:** **_Don't make me regret inviting you._**

\-----

Danny flew quickly, touching down on the roof and phasing into the building and then through the door to Vlad's office. He made himself both visible and tangible, but didn't bother to turn back. If things went south, he wanted to be able to make a quick exit. 

Danny cleared his throat and Vlad looked up from his laptop with a bored expression, "Well? What was so pressing that it couldn't wait another moment?" 

Danny reached up reflexively to scratch at the back of his neck, an anxious tic he'd never really grown out of, "Well, I uh...I just- Um…" 

"Daniel, do just spit it out already, I haven't got all day." 

Danny steeled himself and moved to perch on the edge of Vlad's desk, "...So..I'm kinda really super _broke Right Now and-"_

Vlad cut him off almost immediately, "No." 

"You don't even let me finish!" 

Vlad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in apparent exasperation, "Daniel, just because we are _suddenly_ on good terms does not mean I'll be giving you handouts-"

"It doesn't have to be a hand out!" 

"I mean…" Danny scooted a bit closer to Vlad, trying to ignore the feeling of his face flushing, "I'm just saying, maybe I could do you a _favor?_ " 

Vlad scoffed, not at all processing the emphasis Danny was putting on the word favor, "I doubt anything you could offer me would be of importance-" 

Danny cleared his throat and scooted even closer, and Vlad clamped his mouth shut as his meaning finally sank in. 

Vlad found himself gaping at the younger Halfa, "Daniel, _please_ tell me you are not implying what I think you are." 

A nervous laugh burbled out of Danny despite his best efforts to stop it, "Hah! No! I mean- I mean I was just _joking_!" 

Vlad felt his face flush from second hand embarrassment, watching the young man in front of him struggling with excuses, _"Some sense of humor you have."_

Danny immediately shut the hell up. 

There was a moment of uncomfortable, tense silence as Vlad glared at him, before he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a check book. The click of his pen sounding impossibly loud in Danny's ears, "How much do you need?" 

_Of fucking course he's got a checkbook right on hand-_

Danny averted his gaze and mumbled out the amount. 

And then, watching Vlad sign the check, Danny fully realized exactly what he'd just gotten himself into. 

_Oh dear_ **_God_ ** _guess I'm sucking dick-_

Danny took the check as it was handed to him, trying and failing to keep himself from shaking. 

"Um. I'm gonna just-" he placed the stupid scrap of paper back down on the desk so he could brace his hands on his knees and force himself to fucking _breathe,_ "Need to use the bathroom real quick." 

"Down the hall." 

"Right. Yup. Knew that already," Danny stumbled off the desk, "Thanks, be right back." 

Vlad started to call out to him, "Daniel, are you alright?" 

But he was gone too fast to have heard. 

\----

Danny braced himself against the sink, splashing cold water on his face. 

It wasn't like he was an idiot, he'd known what he was trying to do the entire time. Granted, it's not like he'd been hyping himself up on the way over or anything- but he knew damn well that Vlad might still be just obsessive enough to _actually take him up on the offer and oh holy fucking shit-_

Danny took a deep, stuttering breath and stuck his face under the faucet, willing the ice cold water to calm him. 

When he came up to turn the tap off, his hands weren't shaking any more. 

\----

Vlad was not at all prepared for what Danny did when he came back. 

He was gone for all of 5 minutes, and yet, his demeanor had changed completely within that short time frame. 

He made eye contact with Vlad as he phased back through the wall of Vlad's office, striding over to his desk with an air of confidence he'd previously lacked. Danny circled around behind his chair, before grabbing his tie and just about swinging himself into Vlad's lap in one smooth motion. 

The older halfa's panicked reaction was _immediate._ Vlad jumped up with such force that the back of his desk chair hit the wall and _stuck there_ , one corner jammed into the drywall. Danny fell back onto the desk with a pained grunt, feeling as though the air had been knocked from his lungs. 

Vlad stared at him with all the fervor of a deer caught in headlights, "Daniel this is- that was _not_ necessary! The fact that you _even thought_ I would pay you to-" he trailed off, red in the face.

Danny managed a small, "oh." In response, feeling very much like he was about to die the rest of the way. 

Vlad hid his face in his hands, "You don't owe me anything Daniel, please just take the check." 

Danny was feeling a lot of different things right then. On one hand.. yeah okay, he was kind of relieved? because he'd made himself so damn nervous over the whole thing? But more than that he was….well, _disappointed_. 

The truce between him and Vlad had been a relatively recent thing. But not so recent that the dynamic between them hadn't already begun to shift ever so slightly. They still weren't allies, exactly, and they were hardly what you'd call _friendly_ towards one another…

But they weren't enemies anymore- And they had their moments. So as much as Danny hated him for all the shit he'd pulled in the past, there was still a _reason_ he hadn't immediately punched Tucker when he'd gone and ignited this whole situation. 

Finally, with his mind made up, Danny shifted awkwardly on the desk, "What if I uh.. _.wanted_ to give you something though?" 

"Daniel, if this is another one of your asinine pranks _it really isn't funny-"_

Danny carefully slid off the desk, moving towards Vlad as though.he was some wild animal he might scare off, "It's not though." 

"I'm serious." 

Vlad stared down at him incredulously, their difference in height even more evident now that they were _so close_. 

Vlad felt like an idiot. 

Daniel was a far cry from the person he'd been several years ago. They'd both changed, admittedly. For Vlad, it was more so in mentality than anything else- enough so that Daniel had become less of a thorn in his side and more of a bit of welcome company. 

Company that caused Vlad a lot of conflicting feelings. 

But the fact that Daniel apparently returned that strange.... _Attraction…_.well-

He'd be even more of an idiot to say no. 

Danny smirked, reaching up to toy with his tie, "Well? It's your move Froot-loop." 

Vlad placed a hand on his head, carding his fingers through snow white hair for just a moment, before gently pushing Danny down onto his knees. 

\-----

"You've… _ah,_ definitely done this before, haven't you?" 

Danny pulled away momentarily, licking his lips, "The hell made you think I hadn't?" 

_God, he sounded almost offended-_

"I didn't think you'd- _ahngh~"_ Vlad gripped his hair a little tighter, a sort of strangled noise slipping out of him as Danny resumed. 

Danny clearly knew what he was doing, and _christ_ he was doing it _well_. He'd set a steady pace, careful to mind his fangs as he bobbed his head up and down, a hand stroking what little bit of shaft he couldn't take, his tounge moving deftly over the head and his free hand thumbing slow circles into Vlad's hip. 

He seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as Vlad was, his core vibrating in such a way that Vlad could feel him _purring_ around his cock. Danny dug his fingers into Vlad's hip, urging him to move. Vlad obliged, pulling him closer as he started to thrust his hips. Danny let out a muffled moan, a bit of drool dripping down his chin, and Vlad gasped at the ensuing wet noises. 

And then his phone rang, and Danny took the opportunity to pull away for air. He wiped his face, grinning up at Vlad, "Ya gonna get that?" 

Vlad let out an agitated growl, but reached to grab the infuriating device regardless. 

Danny just laughed, resting his forehead against Vlad's leg, "Aw _chill_ , I'm not goin' anywhere." 

Vlad tapped the screen a tad harder than necessary and very promptly declined the call. He turned his attention back to Danny with a sort of triumphant grin, "Just a spam call." 

Danny nodded, pushed his hair back out of his eyes and got back to it, not noticing that Vlad didn't put the phone back on his desk. 

Danny could feel his movements getting more and more erratic, his breathing becoming heavier. He pulled away at the last moment, pumping his hand over Vlad's cock as he came, pulsing and dripping onto his face. 

Vlad was still breathing heavy, face flushed and eyes blown as moved a hand to cup Danny's chin, thumbing a rope of cum

off his cheek. Danny let his eyes slip shut with a low, rumbling purr. 

And then the click of a camera completely ruined the moment. 

" _VLAD_!" Danny jumped to his feet, grabbing for the phone that was still in Vlad's hand. 

Vlad backed out of the way with a laugh, 

"Relax! I'm not going to do anything with it!" 

Vlad dropped the phone face up onto his desk, "You just _need_ to see what you look like."

"Oh." 

Danny's breath caught in his throat at the image, feeling his face flush. He looked absolutely wrecked, lips swollen and damp, hair a askew, cum streaked down his chin... Yeahhh he...really couldn't blame Vlad for taking a picture of _that_. 

" _Fuck_." 

Vlad hummed in agreement. 

".....Can you...send that to me when you get the chance?"

"Certainly."

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely inspired by my friend bun  
> @unded-bun on Tumblr, 
> 
> And these bits of artwork: 
> 
> ["Vlad can I ask you something UwU?"](https://photos.app.goo.gl/ghyRzXXZySSMfm5d9)
> 
> ["You got something on your face there, Daniel."](https://photos.app.goo.gl/tDHQZUwZjg3KBSdv5)
> 
> (NSFW warning: there's a dick in the second one).


End file.
